


so in love with two

by kelpiehero



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: 50 Sentences, Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelpiehero/pseuds/kelpiehero
Summary: webby have a girlfriend and a boyfriend
Relationships: dewey duck/webby vanderquack/lena saberwing
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	so in love with two

1 **age**

webby was 15 when she realise she have a crush on lena and dewey.

2 **fear**

what if both of you disappear just like mine parents?

3 **guilt**

this is not your fault lena say dewey while they guard the wounded webby.

4 **sleep**

della smiles when she saw that lena and dewey have fall asleep at webby's side

5 **together**

huey notice that webby, dewey and lena almost always were together

6 **dark**

dewey give lena a dark look when she flirts with webby

7 **food**

and this is why we never let webby buy food alone say lena while she kick a tomato in it's face

**8 shadow**

webby and dewey didn't laugh when lena admit that sometimes her shadow scared her

9 **rest**

lena always make sure that webby and dewey have rest after a adventure

10 **complicated**

it is complicated say dewey when webby ask him why he and lena fight


End file.
